Sonny With A Chance: Love truly prospersChanny
by radicalchickster
Summary: A day after the party, Sonny awakes to find herself extremely hung over. She and Tawni chill at Grady's for the whole day and her recent ex- turned boyfriend again CDC pays her a surprise visit.


Disclaimer: I do not own_**Sonny With A Chance**_ in the slightest. I would call this part three of Sonny's partying days. Remember, how she had become introduced to that scene in just one night? Anyway, Sonny supposedly broke up with Chad but when he pays a surprise visit to Grady's house the night after party(when Sonny's hung over) she discovers that she loves him and all in the name of love, anything can prosper.

Peace,

Lauren

**

My breath escapes me in a hiss. I'm bent over puking into a sparkling white porcelain toilet in Grady's bathroom as a result of last night's hard partying. "Sonny," Tawni chirps pleasantly striding into the room in a short, lime green plaid miniskirt, tight black tank and electric yellow platform high heels. Her long, blonde hair is crimped today. Her mint green eyes regard me curiously, accentuated by a fine rim of coal black liner.

"Hung over?" Tawni arches an eye brow in my direction. "I'm sorry about you and Chad… it's a disappointment really. But, your ex sent a box of chocolates and roses this morning. It's resting on the coffee table downstairs. Anyway, we don't have to leave till like five."

"Good," I croak weakly.

I get up stumbling over to the cherry wood cabinet in the corner of the bathroom, where my purple striped Motorola lays. I open my phone, I have two new text messages and three voicemails. I hit star eighty six and put in my password. The first voicemail is from my mom:

"Hi, sweetie." My mom says calmly. "I really miss you. Hey, listen I know you said you were staying over Tawni's last night… well I stopped by earlier this morning and no one was home. Well, I guess you're out and about hitting up the Hollywood scene. Let me know when you're coming home! Love you, pumkin!"

I move on to the next one which is from Marshall calling all members of _So Random_ for an impromptu business meeting come tomorrow morning. Then to the last, Chad Dylan Cooper himself.

"Sonny," Chad apologizes. "I messed up so bad. Despite everything you've heard, I didn't have sex with Portlyn. We only fooled around; I was so wasted. Anyway, Sonny… I love you. Will you please call me back?"

After I'm done reeling over my voicemails I move on to my text messages.

ChadDC: you know i'm sorry… right? i think i forgot to mention that in the message i left on yer voicemail. i love you, babe. PEACE. please…. call… me… back.

The next is from a Private number, I sigh and gaze at it in question:

Portlyn: Sonny, right? I wasn't sure because we like never talk in person. Chad asked me if I could clarify our 'night' together from the previous evening before. Yeah, Munroe we never did anything but make out. I just wanted to let you know. If anything, you should hate me but not him. It's not his FAULT. I'm the one whose idea it was to hook up. If you both get back together or if you never forgive him that's your deal, he's a good guy… from what I know being is co star and all.

-3 Portlyn

I sigh; brushing stray strands of espresso brown hair out of my eyes. "Tawni, what are we doing today?" I call out boredly, rising up to walk over to the shimmery turquoise blue mirror located in the center of the bathroom.

"I don't know, you should get a new man though. You know, make Chad wish he never made out with Portlyn." Tawni giggled, standing in the doorway.

"Yeah," I said barely in a whisper. I distinctly hear someone calling my name from downstairs.

"And, Chad's here." Tawni confesses.

"Whaat?" I bolt into Grady's sister Nikkole's bedroom we'd both slept in last night. Hurriedly, I grab my straw tote bag and fish out a decent pair of dark blue denim skinny jeans, a studded belt, billowy white chiffon lace tank top, and black red flower embroidered flats; my entire outfit purchased directly from the nearest Target back in Wisconsin.

I click the door shut in the bathroom, and place my tote bag on top of the toilet seat. My mind races deliberately. I throw on my outfit in an instant, pulling out my plastic, orange makeup bag. I accentuate my doe brown eyes with soft, black liner. I then outline my dull pink lips with clear raspberry lip gloss.

And, who should I see but Chad... strutting in confidently. A pair of Aviator sunglasses remain askew on his adorable Roman nose.

"Sonny," he says somberly removing the glasses and gazing directly into my eyes. I try to look away but I am frozen in my tracts. A shiver runs down my spine in excitement. He wears faded blue Diesel jeans, a tight black Ambercrombie & Fitch tee shirt, and scruffy lime green baseball cleats. His eyes appear a glittering chrystal blue in the light, flecked with yellow.

"I forgive you," I reply. In spite of everything, I do. Afterall, we had all been pretty much wasted at Grady's party. I was guilty as well; for making out with James over a game of _7 Minutes in Heaven._

"I'm glad you do, and I'm sorry. I seriously, would never do that again. I'm in love, Sonny. With you..." Chad smiled.

"I like you too," I blushed profusely.

I grinned at him, his eyes were full of laughter. Chad shifted towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Sonny," he breathed. "You look stunning like always." He ran one hand down my back, his mouth mere inches away from my own.

"Come on," I murmured in his shoulder. "I want to hook up.... but not here in a bathroom."

"I know just the spot," Chad said huskily, lips connecting with mine. He drew me closer to his mouth. We kiss hungrily in a way that we hadn't in a long while. His mouth explored mine as we quietly pushed open the door and backed into Nikkole's room, Chad drew the door behind him. The lock clicked into place, he set me on the huge, cancopy bed…


End file.
